Magic Circle
Magic Circles are the primary character customization mechanic in ClaDun X2. By selecting a Magic Circle, the Main Character can arrange Sub Characters and artifacts to provide support on dungeon trips. All characters begin with one basic Magic Circle plus the first Magic Circle from their class. Each class learns 20 Magic Circles as the character levels up in that class. Magic Circles are placed into the character's Magic Circle list in the order they are learned, with the most recently learned circles at the bottom. List of Magic Circles Main Character The currently active character is the Main Character. The Main Character can only be changed while in Arcanus Cella, therefore the Main Character's weapon, armor, and abilites are the only ones available during any given dungeon trip. The Main Character cannot activate any artifacts and is usually protected by their Sub Characters, therefore their Mana stat is unused and HP is less important than their ATK or DEF stats. Sub Characters The purpose of the Sub Characters is to absorb damage for the main character while in the dungeon and to activate artifacts. As such, the only stats that matter for Sub Characters is HP (how much damage they can take) and Mana (how many artifacts they can activate). How the damage is distributed depends on the arrangement of the Sub Characters and the direction that the damage comes from. For instance, Sub Characters placed behind the Main Character take damage when the player is struck from behind. When two characters are placed on the same side of the main character, the outermost character takes damage first. Should a Sub Character's HP fall to 0, that character falls, and the artifacts connected to that character become disabled. There are no abilities that will raise a fallen Sub Character on demand, but passing through an Angel gate has a chance to restore HP, which will revive a fallen character, and some Magic Circles have spaces that can revive fallen characters when passing through any gate. Each Magic Circle has spaces for 1 to 8 Sub Characters with up to two on each side of the Main Character. Some Sub Character spaces provide a bonus to either the Sub Character or Main Character when a character is placed in it. For instance, the spaces marked Job Skill allow the Main Character to use the job skill of the character placed in it at the level given. Multiple characters with the same skill will add their levels together. Other spots are marked "Stat UP". A Sub Character placed there will receive a level-up bonus to that stat as if they had a Growth artifact of that type and level attached. Some Magic Circles have character spaces marked Give Mana and Recieve Mana. Characters placed in the Give Mana space have all of their unused mana transferred to the character placed in the Receive Mana space. Artifact Spaces Abilities and stats are increased by placing artifacts in artifact spaces. The image and color of the artifact space will indicate what kind(s) of artifacts can be placed there. Most spaces support only one kind of artifact, but some allow a choice from two different kinds. Certain artifacts can be placed in any space. Artifacts are "Activated" when they are connected to a Sub Character along the path marked by the glowing red arrows. Artifacts from the "Anywhere" tab do not have to be connected in order to be activated. Ability Artifact Spaces Ability artifact spaces are given a number between 1 and 6, or sometimes combinations such as 123. These numbers correspond with the Main Character's equipped ability slots. Artifacts equipped in these spaces boost the weapon ability or magic equipped in the matching ability slot. Typical artifacts include Effect boosters for weapon abilities or magic , level modifiers, and Widens. Stat Artifact Spaces These spaces allow specific types of artifacts to be equipped in order to boost either the Main Character's stats (SP ATK DEF SPD CRT), or to boost the connected Sub Character's HP. Growth Artifact Spaces Growth artifacts can be placed here to allow Sub Characters to receive additional stat boosts at level up, or increase the amount of experience they receive so they can level up faster. Fixed Spaces Some artifact spaces in the Magic Circle are known as Fixed Spaces. No artifact may be placed in these spaces, instead when a Sub Character is connected to a Fixed Space, the space takes effect immediately. Stat Modifiers Most fixed spaces inflict a HP penalty for the Sub Character that activates them. Other types of stat modifying spaces include Mana bonuses or penalties, resistance penalties, and spaces that increase attack speed. Fatemates When two or more Sub Characters have an active Fatemate space, if one falls, the others will fall as well, no matter their HP. Some Magic Circles allow Fatemate spaces to be disabled by not placing artifacts before them. Gate Revive/Restore When passing through a gate of any type, an active Gate Revive space will resurrect one fallen Sub Character per active space with a certain percentage of their HP. Active Gate Restore spaces will heal all Sub Characters. Divide/Defend Divide spaces cause a certain percentage of damage received by the connected Sub Character to instead be distributed across the remaining Sub Characters. Defend spaces cause the connected Sub Character to take a certain percentage of damage that would have been taken by any other Sub Character. Won't Heal A Sub Character with an active Won't Heal space cannot be healed by any means (trap, spell, blessing) except by the HP recovery at an Angel gate. Absent Spaces Unlike others, Fixed Spaces marked "Absent" take effect when the Sub Character has either fallen or has not been assigned to that Sub Character space. Many increase the Main Character's stats, typically increasing speed as Sub Characters fall. Awakening Spaces Awakening spaces are activated when the Awakening ability is used. The number on the square is added to the connected Sub Character's mana, and any artifacts connected after the Awakening space become activated. Often, these spaces will carry a Mana boost. Widen Spaces Widen spaces show a picture of a Widen artifact and count as if either one or two Widens had been placed on the path at that point. Fixed Space Seal If a Seal space is activated by any Sub Character, then all Fixed Spaces for all Sub Characters in the Magic Circle become disabled, whether positive or negative.